geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greeny Channel/Sign-off
February 1988-September 1988 At around this time, The Greeny Channel couldn't find a channel to timeshare with. Transcript :Announcer: It has been a great day, but we will now say goodbye to TGC. Don't worry, we'll be back at 6AM. :(The screen fades away and color bars come on.) 1988-1991 At the time, TGC starting timesharing with an early version of Greeny Jr. called "Nighty-Night Time". Transcript NOTE: † indicates that the announcer is deceased. :Announcer (Skipper Penguin †): It's the end of the day here on TGC, but wait! You can see us again on TGC 2! Good night! :(The screen fades away and the handover to Nighty-Night Time is seen) 1993-2002 In 1993, the sign-off was remade as a over the top jazz song. Transcript :Announcer: ♫ The day was FUN! But now it's DONE! But we will see you AGAIN at 6:00 AM on the West, 4:00 AM on the East! See you AGAIN! Tomorrow! ♫ :(the screen fades away and the parental advisory for TGAC is seen) 2002-2013 The sign-off was remade as the Greenytoon characters singing the USA Anthem. :Announcer: And now! The greenytoons will sign our national anthem! :Greenytoons: O say can you see by the dawn's early light, : What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, : Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, :O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? :And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, :Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; :O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave, :O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? :Announcer: We will be back at 6 on the West, 4 on the East! Good night! :(the screen fades away and we cut to the Parental Advisory) 2009 In 2009, The sign-off was an analog sign-off. Transcript :Announcer: In a few moments, after 23 years, the Greeny Channel will turn off its Analog signal. And broadcast in only 100% Full Power Digital. But first, A look-back at analog history on the Greeny Channel. :(We cut to an slideshow of old logos) :Announcer: Don't forget to retune your digital converter box. Good night. :(The screen fades away and we cut to the colour bars, the last few seconds of the 2002-2013 sign-off and the Parental Advisory) 2013-2014 In 2013, The sign off was modeled after the BBC1 Wales analog sign-off. Transcript :Announcer: This is the Greeny Channel. Thank you for watching this. We will now be signing off. We will be back at 6 on the West, 4 on the East! Good night! :(Cut to the 2013 Greeny Channel logo as it zooms out, then the Parental Advisory) 2014-present In 2014, The sign off was modeled after the 2014 swim sign-off. :(cut to the national anthem set with footage) :Announcer: This concludes our broadcasting day. We will be back at 6 on the West, 4 on the East. Thank you for watching the Greeny Channel) (The screen fades and we cut to the Parental Advisory) Category:The Greeny Channel